warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
WindClan/Roleplay Archive3
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Windclan... For Silverwhisker: '''Tricklepaw went to a stream. Gustpaw walked over to Soaringpaw. "Hi." he Meowed. I lift myself out of my nest and walked out of the medicine cat den. I see the clan busy so I walked out of camp. I settled myself under a gorse bush near the lake. -- 01:50, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Gustpaw licked his sleek pelt. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:51, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I let out a yawn. I'm so tired lately. I thought. I got up and headed for camp when I heard rustling in the bushes behind me. -- 01:55, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Tricklepaw flew over her camp. It looked beautiful. Gustpaw asked Soaringpaw if she wanted to share a mouse. His mentor made him ask. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:56, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I slid out my claws. I braced myself and all I saw was a squirrel. I let out a breath of relief. But I heard footsteps and I got squashed to the ground by some cat. -- 01:59, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Tricklepaw saw a squirrel run into camp and caught it. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:00, February 28, 2012 (UTC) (Fireheart) "Avalanchepaw!" I called. 02:03, February 28, 2012 (UTC) '''For Silverwhisker: Tricklepaw pricked her ears. "Who-what? What did i miss?!' meowed Tricklepaw, as she folded in her wings. Soaringpaw looked at Gustpaw as he asked her to share prey with him. She discovered a power that was developing inside her until she was old enough to use it. She remembered her first memories, she was born a kittypet; tossed into a river as kit when her twolegs saw she had abnormally developed feathered white wings; a brown and white loner she-cat with a missing eye found her and raised her as her own, since she was 'barren'. When Soaringpaw's foster mother died, she fled the forest and found another cat with wings like her and they found out that they were sisters from a dream! Both of them traveled until they found WindClan and joined, being named, Soaringpaw and Tricklepaw. Soaringpaw looked into Gustpaw's (wat color are his eyes?) eyes and felt like in a trance, her heart was thumping like her feathered wings do when she lifts off into the night. "Sure, we can share, unless you dont hog it all!" Soaringpaw said and laughed a little at Gustpaw's expression. (Later in the Night.....) "Ugh!! What is wrong with my wings? They feel like bursting open and flapping high in the clouds with the wind ruffling the feathers. I need to fly before anyone finds out about my wings." Soaringpaw thought, as she left the camp, she went to the part of WindClan territory that had some clusters of trees. "Thank StarClan for a cloudy night!" Soaringpaw thought as she unleashed her wings and flew into the high clouds above. Soaringpaw started singing a little song she thought of, "My feathered wings spread! Spread and fly! Spread and fly high into the sky! Never let their looks and snickers kill your wings and die! You are special in your way, the way you look is okay. Just remember to spread your wings and fly high into the sky!" Soaringpaw started to feel air drafts that she wished for come to her, then she wanted them to get away and it did! After flying for awhile, she landed and went back to camp and fell asleep in her nest with mysterious white feathers. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 06:06, February 28, 2012 (UTC) (Gustpaw has AMAZING deep blue eyes!) Tricklepaw poked Soaringpaw. "Do you wanna go for a fly with me?" she asked, spreading out her deep blue bat wings. "Don't feel bad to have wings, i have some too!" purred Tricklepaw. Gustpaw dreamed of a tree. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:10, February 28, 2012 (UTC) "I don't feel bad having wings! It's just, lately my wings have been itching to burst open and keep on flying in the wind! Sometimes the urge is too strong to ignore and I have to go hide and unfold my wings and flap in midair to stop them from feeling like bursting open again! Uhhhh....now that you mentioned flying again, I'll go. I could use some extra flying." Soaringpaw replied and she and Tricklepaw left camp and flew into the sky. Soaringpaw could feel the urge wear away as she lifted higher and higher into the sky, Soaringpaw was so high she could see Tricklepaw flying below her. She purred and did a skydive, which she saw a bird of prey do while hunting. Instead of unsheathing her claws and scraping it against Tricklepaw's back, she lost her balance as she thought of Gustpaw falling over his own paws,and Soaringpaw and Tricklepaw fell from the sky and landed on a patch of heather flowers. "That was close! Thank StarClan, we landed in these heathers!" Tricklepaw exclaimed to Soaringpaw. "Yeah....." Soaringpaw murmured, her mind elsewhere as she thought deeply of something. Soaringpaw folded her feathered wings and padded back to camp, still lost in her thoughts with a puzzled Tricklepaw followingfrom behind. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 09:08, March 3, 2012 (UTC) (Windfeather) I padded outside of camp with Apollo. Our pelts brushed and our tails were twined. When we reached the lake we stoped walking. We sat down together by it's edge. All of a sudden, I felt his muscles tence and he shot up to his paws. "Badgers!" he said.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe thought she heard someone shout badgers "Help, Someone is in danger!" Prickl ar 12:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) We saw the badger walking through the bushes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:42, March 5, 2012 (UTC) "Hurry, they need our help!" exclaimed Tricklepaw to Soaringpaw. Gustpaw was already ontop of the badger bitting the back of its neck. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:19, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe hurried over and joined the fight. Prickl ar 21:37, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Apollo leaped at the badger. "Hey, what the heck's your problem!" snarled the badger. "It talks," said Apollo, a bit puzzled. "Of course I talk," he replied "I was just going to vistit my older sister." "Um..." said Apollo. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:18, March 6, 2012 (UTC) (How unexcpected) Blueswipe eyed it nervously, " Did you smell the cat scents? It means there are cats here! Don't wander over here again!" Prickl ar 23:25, March 6, 2012 (UTC) (:)) "Um, I kind of have to. Your territory is blocking off the entrance to Sundrown place," he replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "MIDNIGHT?! You are going to see Midnight!" Blueswipe infered. Prickl ar 23:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "No duh," he replied and began to walm away. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:32, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "o-okay, well good-bye! Safe travel!" Prickl ar 23:33, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fan Writers Category:WindClan